Duncan & Me
by IzzyOfSpark
Summary: Courtney is forbiddin from seeing anyone from TDI. What does she do? Runaway of course! T/G, B/G, L/T, I/O, mayby L/H and absolutly D/C!
1. The Plan and Bridgette

Yey!!! My first story! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Total Drama Island, Romeo & Juliet, or Runaway.

Oh- I wrote this with the accent that I speak in so words like "ta" mean "to" and "our" is pronounced "are"

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Plan and Bridgette**_

It seems like Duncan and me's relationship is like from Romeo and Juliet only single-sided. Mother and Father said I can't visit him anymore.

I said, "Mother, I'm 17 and I've been on a reality show, I can survive going out with a Juvie."

"Courtney," she said," we did not make you do well in school so you can throw it away."

"Indeed," Father interrupted, "how can you have a life with that guy?"

_He's not just a guy he's Duncan!_ At this I ran to my room. What did they know anyway? My life would be so empty without Duncan.

I'll admit, I was nerves about encountering my parents again. I had never used contractions or yelled at them before.

I don't know when exactly I fell asleep, just that I heard something banging on my window. When I looked out Bridgette was on her knees. "_Why's my room on the first floor anyway?" _I thought to myself.

"Come in," I yawned.

"Hey Court," she said, opening the window.

"Wha'ch ya doin' here?" I asked.

"Well, my parents went on vacation so I slept over at Gwen's and my brother won't let me back in the house."

"Remind me again why ya use the window."

"'Cause if I don' your parents 'll get on my tail about bein' a vegetarian. When'd ya get up anyway?"

"Just now," I responded while glancing at the clock._"11:30? I'm probably gonna lose my tail." _I thought to myself as Mother walked closer to the door. "Hide under my bed," I whispered as Bridgette threw her stuff into my closet. My mother hates it when she comes over.

Mother walked in,"We have decided that you can no longer see anyone from the show or any of their friends or relatives."

"Why?" I yelled. Fortunately, my scream covered Bridge's gasp.

"Here is your list of why," she rushed as she slapped a piece of paper on my desk,"and you will see no one today, you are grounded to your room. Goodnight!" she exclaimed as she slammed my door. Bridgette hopped up as I saw the list:

_Gwen – Goth_

_Bridgette – Vegetarian_

_Duncan – Juvie_

_Izzy – Crazy_

_Owen – Lazy_

_DJ – Duncan's Friend_

_Geoff – Party animal_

Luckily they didn't know that I had other friends from the island, just not best friends. "I have an idea, Bridgette!"

"What Courtney?"

"I'll run away!"

"Ta where?"

"Leshawna's," I whispered.

"Let's get packed, if it doesn't work ya can try my big sis, Lexie's house." the surfer suggested.

"Okay," I answered. I grabbed my secret-stash of allowance ($13,000: I've been saving since pre-school) my purse, some clothes, stuff for hygiene, stuffed animals, pictures, Duncan's carving, my dog, video games, etc. we put it in my car. Bridge stuck her stuff in there to. We both got in and drove to Leshawna's house. I remember at camp she said that if I needed anything to see her. "Are you sure she'll let me stay?" I asked Bridgette.

"Why wouldn't she? Besides, you can move in with Lexie if not." she responded. I felt hopeful, after all Leshawna was next to Gwen, who was only two blocks away. I just wanted my car with me just in case.

* * *

Did you like it???? Did ya? Did ya??

Oh- and for chapters that remind me of a certain song I'm gonna have a song at the end

Here's _Runaway _by Bon Jovi-

On the street where you live girls talk about their social lives.  
They're made of lipstick, plastic and paint, a touch of sable in their  
eyes.

All your life all you've asked when's your Daddy gonna talk to you.  
You were living in another world tryin' to get your message through.

No one heard a single word you said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
what was going around your heart.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

A different line every night guaranteed to blow your mind.  
See you out on the streets, call me for a wild time.  
So you sit home alone 'cause there's nothing left that you can do.  
There's only pictures hung in the shadows left there to look at you.

You know she likes the lights at nights on the neon Broadway signs  
She don't really mind,  
it's only love she hoped to find.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.  
Ooh, she's a little runaway.

No one heard a single word she said.  
They should have seen it in your eyes  
what was going around your heart.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast,  
now she works the night away.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
all those things he couldn't say.

Ooh, she's a little runaway.  
Daddy's girl learned fast,  
now she works the night away.

_**

* * *

**_


	2. Leshawna's House

Finally! I finished typing!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 2: Leshawna's House_**

As soon as I rang the doorbell Leshawna popped up. "What's up baby girl?" she asked, even though she somehow knew the situation. Don't ask me how; I just think that she's either psychic or telepathic. "I'll let you stay, I already asked my Mama, she don' mind. And yes, your dog and stuff can stay too."

"Thanks, Leshawna!"

"Ya wanna share with me?" (Leshawna has at least one spare bed in her room. The last time I came over, one of her older sisters was on her way out the door.)

"'Kay!"

"Can ya help with the stuff?" asked Bridgette.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

All of my stuff had fit into my duffel, except for my basset puppy, Ribbons (AN: that's the name of my sister's dog), and her crate.

"Hey, Ribbons," Leshawna coaxed.

We unpacked and Ribbons went over to Leshawna's pup, Popi. Soon, we went downstairs and had a snack (or lunch, because it was 1:30). I had ten peaches. (I LOVE peaches! If they didn't exist I would probably die!)

* * *

I fell asleep again, but moving days are tiring so everyone understood. I woke up around 5 and Gwen was over, I sat down and Bridge asked me if I was okay.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ya fainted." Great, so now I have a fainting problem, I thought as I stared through Bridgette's head, past her green eyes and into space.

Leshawna's Mama, Miss Willow, said that she would help me down the upstairs. That's a relief, because half-way up the steps, I fainted again! When I woke up again it was 15 minutes later. Lindsay was next to me, messing with her hair. "What're you doin' here, Linds?" I asked.

"Waitin' for ya ta wake up," the blonde replied.

"I mean, what'ch ya doin' here?"

"I live here!"

"How?" I dared to ask. I knew she transferred to our school, but I didn't know why. "Why?" I asked again, afraid of the answer.

"My parents needed to move to Carolina, I mean, Canada (AN: This story is in the U.S. because I know absolutely nothing about Canada) because of their jobs, same with Tyler's parents, so Lequisha's, I mean, Leshawna's family said that we could live here."

"Okay…… so where do you sleep?"

"Taylor, err, Tyler sleeps across the hall in the guy's room and I sleep in the one next to yours with Lizzy."

"Izzy?"

"Yea her!"

"She lives her to?" Not that she wasn't one of my closest friends, but she worries me sometimes.

"Yea, the KCMT…"

"RCMP?"

"Yes, that, was about to catch up to her; so, she moved here! Isn't that awesome?"

"Very," I replied, trying not about to disappoint the blue-eyed blonde. Just as I was about to say something else, Miss Willow came in.

"You're up?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Ya wanna eat dinner?"

"Sure," I told her as I hopped off the couch.

At the table I saw Leshawna, her dad, Mr. Steve, Gwen, her 14-year-old brother, Luke, Bridgette, Lindsay, Izzy, Duncan, Tyler, Geoff, DJ, and Trent. Wow.

"Honey," Mr. Steve started, "I'm pretty sure ya know the neighbors think we're nuts with six kids living here, but now eleven."

"Hon, you know we watch Gwen and Luke every day, Bridge's always here, Trent's visiting Gwen, DJ's visiting Duncan and Geoff, and the rest (Leshawna, Linds, Izzy, Tyler, Geoff, Courtney, and Duncan) live here."

"What 'bout Court?" my godfather asked.

"Steve, what do you think 'the rest' means?"

"Hi, Princess!"

"Duncan!" I squealed, excitedly. He came over and gave me a hug, "I missed you!"

"Dig in!" exclaimed Miss Willow before an argument began.

* * *

Yay!

I'm just letting you know, I may not update for awhile because I have absolutely no ideas for the next chapter. If you have any suggestions let me know!

Okay... I _was _gonna put a song here, but I can't think of any to put here :( .

~Izzy, OUT!~


	3. ATTENTION

ATTENTION: I AM AWARE I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN OVER A YEAR.

To be honest, I may be taking my stories on FanFiction down. They are horrible beyond repair. That is part of the reason I haven't updated in so long. I've also been having emotional problems and other personal reasons for not updating.

I have been working on my FictionPress stuff more. My account on there is also Izzy35. The work on there is not the best, but it is SIGNIFICANTLY better than Duncan & Me and Katie & Sadie's Thanksgiving. These two I had actually written over a year before I posted them, which could explain how bad they are. I'm sorry for not continuing, but if I find some motivation or find some way to fix them, I will. Bye for now.


End file.
